


Kiss Me

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brief instance of homophobia, F/F, mall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Harper Row and Cassie Cain spend the day at the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little prompt I did on tumblr. Figured I would post it here, for anyone interested.

Cassandra poked Harper’s ribs, then looked away innocently when her girlfriend turned to look at her. Harper poked her back, trying her best not to giggle. They kept at it as they walked through the crowded mall, laughing and teasing each other. Suddenly Harper came to a full stop and stared into the distance. She whispered a brief “omg” before running as fast as she could towards the stall that caught her eye. It didn’t take Cassie long to catch up, but when she did she found her girlfriend trying on a pair of Batman themed sunglasses.

To their mutual delight, it was an entirely Batman themed stall. Robin watches and Red Robin necklaces laid out on a table, Lark and Red Hood helmets hung from hooks, there was even a pair of Azrael cowboy boots on display. When they finally tore themselves away from the stall, Cassie had a Bluebird snapback on and Harper was wearing an Orphan T-shirt. They also made sure to grab the cowboy boots as a gift for Jean Paul.

Cassie reached out and took Harper’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers and smiling as she leaned into the taller girl. Cassie ignored the looks they were getting from other people, but Harper took notice. She tried to put it out of her mind, but the creepy stares of men and the judging gazes of old people kept clawing at her, and Cassie quickly took notice of her girlfriend’s agitation. She stopped and studied Harper’s face, then frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, babe. Don’t worry about it. C'mere.” With that, Harper tilted Cassie’s head upwards by the chin and kissed her softly. The kiss managed to put Cassie at ease, but brought about a different problem. Namely, a woman in her thirties with a small child.

“What is wrong with you?!” The woman shouted as she shoved Harper’s shoulder. “This is a public place! Kids shouldn’t see this sort of thing.” She placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders for emphasis.

Cassie didn’t understand why this woman was so angry at Harper, but she did know that nobody should lay a finger on her girlfriend like that. Cassandra took the woman by her collar, pulled her down to eye level, and growled in her face. “Go. Away.”

The woman’s daughter pulled her away, but she kept muttering slurs under her breath as she stalked off. When they were gone, Cassie looked up at Harper and tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

Harper struggled to explain, but eventually settled on the simple truth. “Some people don’t like it when two girls are together like us. I try to ignore them, but your method works too. Kind of wish you had punched her, but we really don’t need to get banned from another building this week.”

Cassie growled, quieter this time, then stared Harper dead in the eye. She pulled Harper in for a kiss, much more forceful than the first one. When Cassie let go, the blue haired girl was left with scarlet cheeks and a doofy smile on her face. Cassie took Harper’s hand and led her off to the next store, smiling the whole way.


End file.
